cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcaucaisa
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The United Kingdom of Transcaucasia is a nation located on the border of Eastern Europe and Middle East. The region where the United Kingdom inhabits has been an arena for political, military, religious, and cultural rivalries and expansionism for centuries. However, throughout the early history of Transcaucasia, the region had been incorporated into political entities belonging to the Iranian world. However, at the beginning of the 13th/19th century Russia took it from the Qajars, severing those historical ties. Ancient kingdoms of the region included: Armenia, Albania, Colchis and Iberia among others. These kingdoms were later incorporated into various Iranian empires, including Media, Achaemenid Empire, Parthian Empire, and Sassanid Empire. By this time, Zoroastrianism had become the dominant religion of the region; however, the region would go through two other religious transformations. Owing to the rivalry between Persia and Rome, and later Byzantium, the latter would invade the region several times, although it was never able to hold the region. However, because Azerbaijan, Armenia and Georgia had become a Christian entity, Christianity began to overtake Zoroastrianism. With the Islamic conquest of Persia, the region came under the rule of the Arabs. Armenia and the majority of Georgia maintained Christianity and Georgian king David the Builder drove the Muslims out. The region would later be conquered by the Seljuks, Ottomans, Mongols, local kingdoms and khanates, as well as, once again, Persia, until its conquest by Russia. Previously the region had been unified as a single political entity twice – during the Russian Civil War from 9 April 1918 to 26 May 1918, and under the Soviet rule from 12 March 1922 to 5 December 1936. In modern times, the Caucasus became a region of war among the Ottoman Empire, Iran and Russia, and was eventually conquered by the latter. In the 1940s, the Chechens and Ingush, along with the Balkars, Karachays, Meskhetian Turks, Kurds and Caucasus Germans were deported en masse to Central Asia and Siberia. By 1948 the mortality rate of the 600,000 people deported from the Caucasus between 1943 and 1944 had reached 25 percent. Following the end of the Soviet Union in 1991, Georgia, Azerbaijan and Armenia became independent. Following its independence, the state of Georgia declared itself a Kingdom once more. Following the wedding of crown Prince George Demetrevich Gruzinsky XIII and Princess Maria Alexandervicha Mukhrani, the restoration of the Bagrationi dynasty was assured. King George led several successful campaigns in the early 1990s against both Armenia and Azerbaijan, both states eventually capitulating to the Georgians and being absorbed into the rising Kingdom of Georgia. However, despite several attempts, a male heir to the Bagrationi dynasty was never sired. Instead, King George had only a daughter, Princess Anna and grew very fearful near the end of the 1990s that his Kingdom would not last under his rule. Upon his death in the early 2000s King George arranged for Prince Anna to marry Julian Augustine, a wealthy entrepreneur, philanthropist, and statesmen that King George himself rose to the noble rank of Prince. Julian was crowned Julian I and through his leadership the Kingdom of Georgia was reorganized into the United Kingdom of Transcaucasia under the new Augustine Dynasty.